Vocaloid One Shot: Luka's Hidden Pastime
by Gladiolon
Summary: We all have our favorites...


It was a calm evening and Megurine Luka was in her room, doing what she liked best. Reading Yaoi. It was her greatest hobby and she loved to read it as often as possible. Unfortunately, she couldn't ever tell anyone since it would clash with her image as a dependable and elegant woman, the kind of girl everyone should aspire to be like. In reality, she was a "rotten girl" like no other. She couldn't even remember how she got so addicted to Boy's Love in the first place, but it was probably due to that corset putting on scene in Black Butler.

Regardless of the cause, it was obvious that she couldn't ever let anyone else know. After all, what would people think if they knew that their perfect role model spent hours laying back in her bed fangirling over stories about boys who wanted to be more than friends?

Today's Yaoi serving was a Dragon Ball Doujinshi staring Goku and Vegeta (a classic pairing). Dragon Ball coming back on the air proper was a wonderful thing and it was only going to get better seeing as how Toonami was finally getting back into the swing of things. Some might consider doing this to a beloved childhood show to be sacrilege, and Luka thought that they were probably right, but hey, what can ya do? She had just gotten to the good part, where Vegeta had just gotten over his pride enough to admit his feelings for Goku.

Their lips met and Goku's hands were slowly drifting downwards when the door to Luka's room slammed open and Luka heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey Luka, the Kagamines and I are here for a surprise visit!"

It was Miku. Damnit. Luka Quickly closed the book and tried to hide it, but Miku's response was too quick.

"Hey are you reading Manga?" Miku asked with her usual peppy tone.

"Um... yeah... something like that..." Luka responded awkwardly.

"Can I see it? You know I love Manga!"

"Um... I'm borrowing it from someone else... I-"

"One peek won't hurt."

"Miku, I don't think that would be right."

"I wanna see it!"

Miku thrust forward, reaching for the book in Luka's hand. Luka tried to block, but with terrifying skill, Miku managed to knock the Manga out of her hands. Immediately, Miku's gaze went to the massive "Goku X Vegeta" written on the cover and then shifted to the equally provocative cover. The twin tailed girl's eyes lit up as she looked back to Luka.

"I never knew you liked Yaoi!" Miku shouted much louder than Luka wanted.

This was bad. Her cover was blown. Miku was friendly, too friendly. There's no doubt that Miku would tell everyone. Before she could say something, Miku barraged Luka, who was now blushing intensely, with questions. Most went by so fast that she couldn't even understand what Miku was saying, but the ones she caught included, "Do you ship Naruto and Sasuke?", "Do you think Gon X Killua is canon?", "Have you ever read anything by Junko?", and lastly "Did you like Gundam Wing?". Luka was too flustered to answer any of these and was rather taken aback by just how knowledgeable Miku seemed to be, but the answer to all of them was yes.

Following a short awkward silence during which an overly excited Miku eagerly awaited answers from a highly embarrassed Luka who couldn't answer, a third figure entered through the door way.

Kagamine Len broke the silence, "What's up with all the noise?"

Oh god, not Len too. This really was too much. His eyes immediately went to the

Doujinshi, which lay unguarded on the surface of the bed. As he looked back at

Luka, an evil smirk crossed his face.

"Why Luka, I never took you for a Fujoshi," he taunted.

"Yeah me neither, I guess you learn something new every day!" Miku added

Cheerfully.

"I wonder what Gakupo would say if I told him about this?"

Luka's face was now glowing red. The girl who was famous for always keeping cool and collected was now an absolute mess. She knew that Len was probably just messing with her, but that last threat was too great to even consider. She had to act now!

In an uncharacteristically panicked manner she stammered, "No please, don't tell him, anything but that! Please!"

Len was debating whether he should make a quip about how Luka said she'd do anything, or if he should make a joke about how she actually has emotions after all, when a high pitched voice emanated from the door way.

"Hey what's everybody talking about in here?"

The three turned slowly towards the door way and had their greatest fears confirmed. Kagamine Rin had gotten tired of waiting in the other room and came in to join the others. Unlike her "mirror image" (whatever that means), she was completely innocent and nobody knew how she would react to something like Boy's Love.

The trio suddenly jolted forward, covering the Doujinshi with their hands. They all launched a volley of explanations towards Rin and, eventually they were able to assure her that nothing was going on and they definitely weren't covering up X Rated romance between Saiyans.

In the end, they agreed to keep quiet about the whole thing for Rin's sake. She'd inevitably learn about stuff like this, but none of them wanted to be the ones to teach her. For now at least, the status quo would be maintained and Luka's Yaoi addiction would remain a secret. Well, almost. Miku would constantly pester her for more Doujinshi to read and Len found blackmailing Luka extremely easy, especially when he dropped Gakupo's name. Still it could have been much worse. At least Gakupo never found out.


End file.
